Twilight
by spooky-goth-chick13
Summary: What happens when the devil's daughter enters town? Stephanie and the good people of Lazytown will find out soon enough when a new girl by the name of Usagi Gipson comes to town and demons start to stir trouble. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The newest arrival

_**Twilight**_

Author: Jaella Roof

Category: Horror, humor, drama, suspense, action

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters but I do own the ones not part of the original show. Any powers set upon one or more characters are also mine. Mainly because I'm that way. Enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1: The newest arrival**

In a small town, past many mountains, is a little girl with short pink hair. Going by the name of Stephanie, she enjoys playing games with her friends, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie. Her best of all friends is a man living on an airship above the town by the name of Sportacus 10. He is Lazytown's above-average hero. Stephanie's uncle is Mayor Milford Meanswell. The town gossip is Bessie Busybody and the most laziest person in the world is Robbie Rotten. On the soccer field, Stephanie and the Lazytown kids are playing some small games when Trixie notices a girl walk past. This girl has long blonde hair in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, and wears mostly all black clothing from a Hottopic store. This girl gives Trixie an eerie feeling until she's hit in the head by a soccer ball. Trixie laughs at the new girl as the other kids run over to her. "Are you all right?" Stephanie asks the new girl. The girl was not at all pleased with the hit to the head. She glared at Stephanie for a moment then gave a spooky smile. "I'll be fine," she says in a softly melodic voice. Stephanie sighs in relief and asks for the girl's name. The girl shakes her head a bit and grins.

"My name is Usagi Gipson," she grins again. "Who might you all be?"

"Well," Stephanie starts. "My name is Stephanie. I'm the mayor's niece. This is Ziggy, Trixie, Stingy, and Pixel. Welcome to Lazytown, Usagi."

"Please, call me Usa or Lady Usagi," Usa chuckles a bit. "I never really knew this town existed until I came here. Amazing."

"I'm sorry about laughing at you when you got hit in the head," Trixie grins. "I can never help but laugh about certain things."

"No worries," Usa smiles then gives a spooky glare. "But if you do it again, something terrible will happen."

"Y-yes ma'am," Trixie says in a frightened voice.

"Well I'm off," Usa starts to walk away. "I need to find a place to rest my tired legs. See you."

With that, she disappears into the distance while waving bye to the Lazytown kids. Just before the kids start playing, Sportacus appears with a huge grin on his face. The kids are joyful to see him and they ask if he wants to play. He does. But something begins to bother Stephanie. She looks back in the direction of where Usa disappeared to and she wonders why Usa came to town. Just then, Stephanie hears someone shouting to her and she looks back to find Milford waving. "It's time to eat, Stephanie," Milford shouts to Stephanie. The kids frown and they say good bye for now to Stephanie.

It begins to get late and the kids start to head home. Sportacus, still bouncing the soccer ball around, is the only one left in the field. Usa appears from nowhere and scares him half to death with a loud, "Konnichiwa." Sportacus stares at Usa for a bit and starts to say something but no words come out. Usa laughs a bit and starts to walk away but stops midway.

"You're wondering who I am, correct?" Usa turns her head a bit. "Well ask your little pink-hair friend. She'll tell you."

"Maybe I want to hear it from you," Sportacus finally says.

"Fine then," Usa grunts a bit in disappointment. "I'm Usagi Gipson. But I must warn you now. I don't like being disturbed."

"Why so hostile?" Sportacus asks in confusion.

"Let's just say, I have some serious issues," Usa says as she walks away again. "Call me Lady Usagi."

"Okay," Sportacus watches the unusually dressed girl disappear.

Not sure of what just happened, Sportacus stares, wondering why Usa is so hostile. Even though she just explained. The sound of bats flapping and using their sonar to fly, disturbs Sportacus's thinking and he looks up at the stars, watching them appear one at a time. A shooting star zips past and he closes his eyes, making a wish. He finally opens his eyes and heads off to his airship to get a good night's rest. But something about Usa keeps him from sleeping very well.

The very next day, Stephanie is happily walking about the town when she spots Usa doing a few kicks and spin-kicks at nothing. Usa, now having short black hair with light purple high-lights, is kicking, punching, and tripping nothing until she gets the sense of being stared at. She looks to find Stephanie and waves to her with a huge smile. "Hiya, Stephanie," Usa cheerfully says as she walks up to Stephanie. Stephanie returns the hello and wave with a smile on her face as well. "How are you on this fine morning?" Usa asks as she sits down on a bench.

"Oh wonderful," Stephanie joins her. "What about you?"

"I'm training," Usa grins. "I met some weird looking man last night. He had a pointy mustache and was wearing a blue spandex suit. Know him?"

Stephanie grins brightly and says, "That's Sportacus. He's Lazytown's very own super hero."

"He didn't look all super to me," Usa laughs. "A real super hero has special powers."

"He says that he's an above-average hero," Stephanie firmly says. "What are you training for anyway?"

"Oh nothing," Usa looks up at the sky. "I'm pretty much bored with everything else. I fell asleep while playing my favorite fighting games. Oh well."

"So you like moving around as much as Sportacus does then," Stephanie grins again.

"Hell no," Usa glares. "I have my reasons to do this and no one is to know. At least not until the time is right. Besides. I wouldn't want to be like Mr. Jumping bean. Too much work for an old girl like me."

"Mr. Jumping bean?" a familiar voice startles the girls. "You really are hostile around certain people."

"Sportacus," Stephanie jumps up and hugs the above-average hero. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you," he smiles. "I guess you already met Lady Usagi."

"Oh yes," Stephanie nods her head. "She is really nice. We accidentally kicked the soccer ball too hard and it hit her on the head. But she didn't mind, much."

"Of course I didn't," Usa stands and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie asks with a bit of a sad look. "I was hoping that maybe you can play baseball with us."

"What was that?" Usa quickly runs back up to them with a huge grin, from ear to ear. "Did you say baseball?"

"I sure did," Stephanie says. "You wanna play?"

"Okidae," Usa smiles then the smile fades the moment Sportacus and Stephanie stares at her strangely. "Sorry."

On the school baseball field, the kids begin their fun filled day of baseball with Usa and their favorite Sportacus until Robbie Rotten appears. He watches with a disgusted look on his face then an idea pops into his head. Sportacus, a little distracted by Usa, tries to catch the baseball and watches it hit Robbie in the face. Both Trixie and Usa laugh as the others head off to see if Robbie is okay. "Are you all right, Robbie?" Stephanie asks as she holds her hand out to help him up. Robbie pushes her hand away and scoffs at her as he stands. Usa, a little miffed about what Robbie just did, storms up with an angry look on her face and purposely hits him in the head with the baseball bat. The kids and Sportacus cringe a bit the moment the bat hits Robbie and Usa rests the bat on her left shoulder, glaring down at the half brain dead man.

"At least say thank you next time," Usa snares. "What you did was wrong."

"Who are you?" Robbie sits up while rubbing his head.

"Who am I?" Usa lightly chuckles. "I am the best of the best there could ever be. Because I am the one, the only Lady Usagi. Now say your sorry to this girl or be hit on the head by my bat again."

"Okay, okay," Robbie quickly stands. "I'm sorry. Really. Just don't hit me. Okay?"

"Much better," Usa grins proudly. "Now get."

"Yes ma'am," Robbie says with a frightened look and runs off.

"Now on with the game," Usa says loudly then stares at the others. "What?"

"Why did you hit Robbie?" Stephanie asks with concern. "He didn't want my help and that's okay."

"Can we forget about it and go on with the game?" Usa whines. "I'm bored and I don't want to put up with my friend's sister. Besides. He deserved it." Usa heads back to the home plate while swearing in Japanese under her breath.

"She says that she has some issues," Sportacus says. "That's what she told me."

"I see what you mean by hostile as well," Stephanie agrees.


	2. Chapter 2: Big trouble

**Chapter 2: Big trouble**

Two weeks prior to Usa's arrival, things begin to stir in the most unusual way. Sportacus isn't really paying much attention to anything but Usa. Stephanie is worried about how things changed a bit when Usa arrived and the other kids are just amazed at how well Usa can beat Sportacus at every game known to man and mankind. Robbie is still recovering from the blow to the head from Usa's baseball bat. He's lucky that it wasn't metal. He also tries to figure out how to get rids of Sportacus then another idea comes to mind.

On the sports field, Stephanie and the others watch Usa beat Sportacus at a game of basketball until Robbie, disguised as a high bidder who bets on certain people, teams, and other things, appears. He interrupts the game when he catches the basketball and makes a very goofy grin. Usa stares at him oddly as the others just gasp. "I want to make a bet," Robbie says in a false southern voice. Usa gives a smug grin while the others just stare at him like he was crazy.

"What kind of bet?" Usa asks with that odd grin.

"I will bet on you," Robbie smiles. "If you win, not only will you be the best player in the world, but you get to have one wish. I'll even give you a special prize."

"Oh yay," Usa rolls her eyes. "All right. I'll play along. If I win, I get that prize and I want Sir Hop-a-lot to give up his title as hero of this town. And trust me. It's a sure win. What game shall we play?"

"Anything you wish," Robbie says.

"All righty then," Usa turns to face the others. "I want to play…volley ball."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Stephanie lowly says to Ziggy.

"What if he wins?" Usa points to Sportacus.

"Well," Robbie starts. "He will be the best player in all the world. He would also get the prize and the one wish. What would be your wish?"

"I don't know yet," Sportacus says. "I'll let you know when I win."

"If you win," Usa rolls her eyes.

"Okay then," Robbie walks away. "Let the game begin."

Usa nods her head as she follows and the others do the same. Stephanie begins to get concern about the situation and her train of thought is disrupted by Sportacus when he asks her what is wrong. She explains about her bad feeling and this gets Sportacus worrying as well. Usa has this huge grin on her face then realizes that once she wins, she knows something bad will happen. Robbie is too proud to realize that the two players are a bit concern now about what will happen during and after the game.

Just as the game begin, something distracts Usa and it keeps her from playing the game. The sky grows dark with black clouds and the wind begins to pick up. A bad feeling over comes Usa and a pain causes her to collapse onto the ground. The kids watch in shock as Sportacus quickly runs over to Usa. Robbie begins to panic when he realizes that Usa won't win. Sportacus tries to wake Usa up but seems to fail until she begins mumbling, "run, now." He tries to figure out what Usa just said then he decides to listen closely.

"Run, you fool," Usa faintly says.

"Why?" Sportacus asks. "Why run?"

"DEMON," Usa shouts as she jolts up, staring out into the distance. "RUN YOU FOOL."

"What about you?" Sportacus asks after he recovers from being pushed back.

"You idiot," Usa snares. "A demon comes and that means trouble. Big trouble. Get your bloody friends out of here. This is battle for someone like me."

"I will not leave you behind," Sportacus firmly says.

"Maybe you should have listened to the little lady," a demonic voice is heard behind Sportacus.

"Oh shit," Usa says. "Move."

Usa pushes Sportacus to the side and sends a blast of black energy at the snake-like demon. The demon swears at her in demon language and starts to attack her. Sportacus just sits there, watching Usa avoid the attacks until Stephanie runs up and tries to pull him away from the battle. Robbie runs away, in fear of being killed, and the other kids try to get Stephanie and Sportacus to do the same thing. Sportacus doesn't seem to respond to anything but the battle between Usa and the snake demon.

The snake demon raises his arms into the air and it begins to rain poison ness snakes. Usa notices Stephanie and Sportacus still there and she uses her own body as a shield to protect them. "Move it," she shouts, breaking Sportacus's trance. The two run off with the others but Stephanie stops to see if Usa is okay. Usa smirks evilly at the demon and her eyes glow dark red. The snakes biting her and the ones everywhere else that appeared because of the demon all burn to ash, scaring the demon a bit. Another demon, a rat demon, appears behind Usa and Stephanie screams out, "BEHIND YOU." Usa looks behind herself and watches the rat demon be kicked to the side. Usa smiles a bit to Sportacus.

"Thanks," Usa says. "I owe you one."

"Just get rid of them," Sportacus says.

"Got it," Usa grins then glares at the snake demon. "Why are you here? Did my father send you?"

"He wants the keys," the snake demon hisses.

"My house keys?" Usa looks confused. "Oh. The other keys. Well he can't have them. I only have one set."

"Not those keys, you idiot," the rat snares. "The keys to the realities."

"Forget it," Usa growls. "Tell daddy dearest to kiss my ass."

With that, Usa places her hands together toward the sky and a large, purple energy ball forms. She throws the energy ball into the air and hits it with her baseball bat, forcing the ball of energy to completely destroy the two demons. Right after that, Usa falls to her knees, exhausted from the huge amount of energy she used. Stephanie and the other kids run up to see if Usa is okay. Sportacus begins to wonder why Usa isn't affected by the poison from the snakes. He kneels down to her and asks, "Are you all right?" Usa just stares at him for a second then nods her head.

"I'll be fine," Usa says lowly. "Thanks for keeping that rat demon away."

"Anything for a friend," Sportacus stands and holds his hand out to Usa. "I want to know something."

"What?" Usa rudely says as she stands without help.

"Why weren't you instantly killed by those bites from the snakes?" Sportacus asks in a serious tone of voice. "And why were those demons after you?"

"I'm wondering that too," Stephanie says as the other kids nod in agreement.

"Well, I guess you do deserve an explanation," Usa nods her head with her arms crossed. "But I will at my place. Come on."


	3. Chapter 3: Devils, angels, keys

**Chapter 3: Devils, angels, keys**

"Many years ago," Usa begins as she serves up some lunch to everyone. "I was with my friends when a demon attacked. This demon was only a messenger demon and tried to kill my friends. Fortunately, something came over me and the demon burned from the inside out…"

(Usa's point of view)

I discovered something terrifying. I discovered that I was the first born of Pandora and Hades. I am known as the Angel of Death. Since my power was so great and uncontrollable as a child, four guardians of Gaia, now called Earth, took it upon themselves to give me a human family. The leader, Calandra Star, and the second in command, Yunalesca Song, placed their souls within me. After that, the other guardians died and were reincarnated. Many years go by and my powers were released once again.

Afterwards, I came across my very own creation, Krystal Lee, then learned about how each new creation made public in a none magical reality forms a new reality. My friends and I then learned from Krystal's sister, Laverna Lee, that my father, Hades, was after the keys to each reality.

"Each key is based off of the very person you like," she says. "Considering that you started it with Krystal when she first became a sailor senshi in the Sailor Moon Stars reality."

"So who is my father after now?" I ask her in disbelief.

"He is after someone in a small town," Laverna states. "You're not going to like this but this reality was created by a former Olympic athlete named Magnus Scheving."

"Spooky," my friend, Nyota, says. "What's the name of it?"

"Lazytown," I say. "My father is an asshole. Do you know who the key is to that reality?"

"It could be anyone," Laverna says. "Who is your favorite from that show?"

"I ain't telling you," I say with an angered tone. "I'm going alone. Anyone who follows will get hurt. By me."

And that's how I got here. I told Laverna that in one of my stories, Krystal came across the most unlikely key in a certain reality.

(Normal view)

Usa sighs a bit as she plays with the noodles in her bowl. The kids, but Stephanie, looks surprised where as Sportacus is too busy staring at Usa. Stephanie seems concerned about the whole situation and tries not to say anything to Usa that would get her upset. Usa sighs again and continues on.

"Once I find the key to this reality," Usa begins then tries not to get the others scared.

"What will happen?" Stephanie asks in curiosity.

"I have to remove the power linking that person to this reality," Usa's voice trails off. "But if the power has already fused with their soul, then I would be forced to kill the key and absorb their soul into a sword. Oh well. Krystal married a key, not knowing that he was to his reality. Mainly because she fell madly in love with him. I guess it won't work on me. Oh well."

"Who would be the most unlikely person to be the key to this reality?" Trixie asks.

"Anyone," Usa sighs. "You, Ziggy, anyone. Whom ever possess a special power."

"I see," Trixie nods.

"Do you have any candy?" Ziggy interrupts the conversation.

Usa laughs a bit and says, "Sure I do. Do you like taffy?"

"Oh, boy do I ever," Ziggy grins. "It's my all time favorite candy in the world."

"Good," Usa smiles softly as she stands. "I got some in the kitchen." She heads toward the kitchen to get Ziggy some taffy.

"Are you okay, Sportacus?" Stephanie asks with concern.

"Isn't she cool?" Sportacus sighs happily.

"Uh oh," Usa returns with the candy. "I know that look anywhere."

"What's wrong with him?" Trixie wonders.

"According to my computer," Pixel types something into his wrist computer. "His heart rate increased dramatically. Amazing. What could it be?"

"I wonder," Usa lowly says then places her hand on Sportacus's shoulder. "Status."

"It increased again," Pixel states. "Is it you?"

"More than that, Pixel," Stephanie stares.

"It's that damn aura surrounding me," Usa growls lowly.

"What aura?" Stephanie looks up at Usa. Usa gulps loudly in fear.


	4. Chapter 4: The demon of love and hate

**Chapter 4: The demon of love and hate**

Stephanie and Sportacus are walking to the park, towards Stephanie's house while Sportacus rubs his cheek and has a very disappointed look on his face. Stephanie wonders what kind of aura is surrounding Usa then it dawns on her. Sportacus still disappointed.

"I figured it out," Stephanie shouts.

"The reason why she slapped me?" Sportacus grunts a bit.

"She only did that to bring you back from cloud nine," Stephanie firmly states. "There is a special aura surrounding Usa that probably caused you to act the way you do when around her."

"Or it could be because he's a dude and I'm a girl," Usa's voice is heard from behind them. "His hormones finally kicked in. Being on that airship of his probably slowed it down until he met me. Or he has some serious frustrations."

"HELLO," Stephanie waves her arms around like mad. "I'm a kid here. I don't need to be hearing any of that. Now what's the scoop?"

"Checked in with Laverna," Usa says as she sits down. "Turns out that I'm immune to any curse or spell that consist of mind control, killing, or even a stupid aura that causes certain people to fall in love with me. That was only Krystal. Anyway. The only aura I have surrounding me is a demonic aura. Turns out, he really did fall for me. Scary."

"So with you around, he won't pay attention to anything or anyone else but you?" Stephanie joins Usa.

"Exactly," Usa looks up at the night sky. "Look. A shooting star."

"Make a wish," Stephanie grins.

"Already did," Usa smiles. "I hope it comes true. I love the stars. They are the most magical thing in the universe. Each star could be a sun, a planet, or even a whole solar system. Krystal is from a long dead solar system."

"What was it called?" Stephanie asks then throws a rock at Sportacus to snap him out of his love-struck trance.

"It was called the Zodiac system," Usa laughs a bit. "In fact, it was her who helped astronomers pin-point each cluster of stars that created the zodiac for each month. Well. In her reality."

"Amazing," Stephanie looks up at the moon. "The moon will be full in three weeks. Can't wait to see it."

"I can," Usa grunts. "Well. Gotta go. Good night Stephanie."

"Good night."

"Bye, Sporta-monkey," Usa laughs again and heads home.

"Night," Sportacus lowly says, not caring that Usa just called him Sporta-monkey.

The very next day, in Robbie's underground home, Robbie is happily sleeping when something hits him in the face. He jolts awake and spots a woman with long, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wears a long-sleeved, purple shirt with a dragon on it and a pair of blue jeans to match, right in front of him. Robbie falls backwards on his neon orange chair then stutters, "Evila?"

"Hello, little cousin," Evila smirks. "Mortal as ever, I see."

"I thought you were banished to hell forever," Robbie quickly stands.

"Funny that you mention that," Evila says. "While down there, the devil himself made a deal with me and I became a demon. A very special one to be exact. I can make anyone fall in love with each other or themselves and hate all others, causing total chaos. It's such a wonderful power."

"Why are you here?" Robbie asks in a frightened voice.

"I came to claim what rightfully belongs to my master," Evila says as she walks around. "Any idea as to who is new and who is not?"

"Well," Robbie begins. "Some girl named Usagi Gipson is new to town and loves beating Sporta-kook at any game known to man. Is that helpful? Please say yes? Please?"

"I knew I could count on you, dear cousin," Evila smirks evilly. "So his daughter has come after all. This should be fun. I have a plan."

"I'm listening," Robbie grins with evil.

Meanwhile, in the backyard of Usa's temporary home, Usa is spotted under an old willow tree, singing to herself. She is staring at a book, not knowing that Ziggy is right in front of her. Usa, softly singing to herself, sighs a bit in a love-struck type of way and continues to sing. Finally, Usa looks up to see Ziggy and she softly smiles. "Good morning," Usa says in her soft, melodic voice.

"Hi, Usa," Ziggy smiles. "Stephanie found something that she wants you to look at."

"Okay," Usa sighs, lovingly again. "Tell her that I'll be there soon."

"All right," Ziggy says. "See you there." He leaves while waving good bye.

Usa sighs once more and begins to sing again. While singing, she begins to draw something in the book and, then, she looks up at the bright blue sky. Her eyes glittering in the sunlight and she closes the book. Standing, Usa feels a little dizzy and props herself up against the willow tree. She, then, decides to check out what Stephanie found.

To the others, also including Milford and Bessie, Usa comes walking up and looks over Stephanie's shoulder, staring at an unusual rock. Stephanie looks back to see Usa, then smiles brightly.

"Hey Usa," Stephanie says cheerfully. "Know what it is?"

"A revealing stone," Usa says. "Who ever gets too close to it becomes the exact opposite of what they are. Saw it on an episode of Power Rangers once."

"Doesn't mean it actually is," Stephanie states. "It could just be a piece of space debris, ya know."

"I know it's mine," Stingy says as he grabs a hold of the stone. Something over comes him and he stares lovingly at Trixie. "You can have it. I want her."

"Stingy?" Stephanie stares oddly at Stingy. "You okay?"

"I never knew how beautiful your eyes were," Stingy says in a loving voice. "Will you be mine instead?"

"Stingy," Trixie giggles a bit. "Okay."

"Yuck," Usa practically gags. "Love again."

"You obviously never been in love before," Trixie states then walks away with Stingy. "Let's go play, Stingy."

"Dorks," Usa sticks her tongue out. "I could careless about that stupid, lovey-dovey, mushy crap. It's disgusting."

"I love my candy," Ziggy says as he walks away. " I love you, candy. Especially you, taffy."

"Ziggy," Stephanie shouts. "You too?"

"What's going on here?" Bessie asks as she reaches down to grab the rock. "What is so special about-"

"Miss Busybody?" Milford stares. "you okay?"

"Hello handsome," Bessie grins and runs off with Milford being pulled with her.

"This is bad," Usa states. "That hunk of junk forces people into falling in love. Pixel. Would you try to find a cure for this love sickness?"

"Can do," Pixel grins, scraping a piece off the rock. "I'll let you know the moment I do."

"Thanks, Pixel," Usa grins then goes to serious mode. "Come on, Steph. I got a feeling that this has my father's name written all over it."

"Good idea," Stephanie says, following Usa home.


	5. Chapter 5: Love chaos

**Chapter 5: Love chaos**

A week has gone by and no such luck in finding a cure. The kids of Lazytown, plus adults but Usa, are too busy with each other to care about playing or doing their work or anything. Usa, Robbie, Evila, and Sportacus are the only ones not affected by the rock and this gets Usa worried. She knows that the full moon is only two weeks away and that her power is starting to weaken. To make matters worse, Sportacus won't leave her the hell alone.

Robbie and Evila are celebrating their outstanding victory. With cakes and drinks and party stuff all around for this very occasion. Evila then states that soon, she will be able to obtain the key to that reality and Robbie will rule over Lazytown once again. The two dance with joy and glee and they chow down on sweet and treats. To them, this was the best idea ever.

"This was your most brilliant idea ever," Robbie laughs. "I'm so glad to be related to a demon."

"The best part about this idea is that all of them will forget that Sportacus even existed," Evila cheers. "Soon, Lazytown will be yours and the key will belong to my master."

"But one problem, though," Robbie says in a serious voice. "That Usagi girl isn't affected by it. Why is that?"

"She must already be in love," Evila growls then grins. "No matter. Her powers are weakening. Give it a few days or so and the stupid girl will be as weak as a fruit fly. I'm sure of it."

"Wonderful," Robbie cheers.

Meanwhile, Usa is trying to get a hold of Laverna but something seems to be blocking connection. She then hears a knock at her door and once she opens it, she slams it shut again, knowing who is there.

"Go away," Usa shouts. "Leave me alone."

"We have a crisis at hand," Sportacus's voice is heard through the door. "No one seems to remember who I am anymore."

"Well DUH!" Usa says. "One, they're too busy sucking face. Second, you're obsessed with me. That isn't like you at all. Now bug off."

"I'm serious, Usa," Sportacus says. "They have no memory of me at all."

"First off, it's Lady Usagi," Usa swings the door open with a very pissed off look on her face. "Second off, I don't care. I could careless. In fact. I have no sympathy for you. I'm a heartless bitch. I know. It came with the body. Now get lost."

"Fine," Sportacus lowly says and starts to walk away. "A friend once told me, 'to be forgotten is worse than death.' Well I can think of one person who is much worse than that. I guess having someone back-stab you is worse than anything. But you wouldn't understand."

"I hate you," Usa grinds her teeth. "Making me feel bad for yelling at you. Well guess what. It worked. I do understand the whole situation. Being back-stabbed is worse than anything but pissing me off makes it worse. Now let's find out what the crisis is."

"I told you already," Sportacus glares at her. "They have no memory of me at all. Weren't you listening?"

"Obviously not," Usa grins. "I never pay attention to anything. Let's go."

"Right."

The two head off to find the kids and the first one they come across is Ziggy. He is busy petting a lollipop until he spots Usa and Sportacus. He waves happily to the two and continues to pet the lollipop. Usa grunts a bit and uses her baseball bat to knock Ziggy out. They, then, find Trixie and Stingy playing cards with Pixel and Stephanie. Once again, Usa uses her bat to knock them out. Finally, Usa uses the bat to knock Bessie and Milford out and Usa prays that the 'Little Slugger' technique worked.

Sportacus wonders why Usa knocked everyone out then watches her completely destroy every tiny piece of the space rock. Usa sighs a bit, sits down, and begins drawing again, waiting to see if her actions was right on target. "Why did you hit everyone?" Sportacus asks as he sits down.

"Wanted to see if a good whack to the head would make them snap out of it," Usa says, still drawing. "Since I can't get a hold of Laverna, that is my only best bet."

"I see," Sportacus nods his head a bit. "So why do you hate me so much?"

"It's not that I hate you," Usa says as she continues to draw. "I honestly don't. But I hate it when you hover over me. It is irritating."

"Sorry about that," Sportacus kind of laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing," Usa says. "I've been having this urge to draw lately. Something just made me want to draw so suddenly. I think it started around the same time that rock-…"

"What is it?"

"That's it," Usa stands. "Someone in this town has some sort of control over this love sickness. Who is the one we haven't seen in days since that space junk appeared?"

"Robbie Rotten. Why?"

"He has a connection to it. He must know someone who specializes in special demon stones. We have to find him."

"Why should we do that?"

"So I can kick his ass. Let's go."

With that, Usa grabs a hold of Sportacus's arm and drags him with her to find Robbie. Meanwhile, in Robbie's underground home, alarms start to sound and this disturbs Robbie and Evila's celebration. Robbie checks his little submarine-like telescope thing and spots Usa and Sportacus on their way there. He panics as he tries to tell Evila that they are on their way. Evila growls with anger and heads on up top and stops Usa and Sportacus from going any further. Usa glares at Evila for a bit as she tightens her grip, practically cutting off circulation to Sportacus's hand.

"Who are you?" Usa demands.

"The name's Evila Rod," Evila rudely says. "What do you want?"

"Are you the one who is controlling this love sickness?" Usa asks with anger.

"So what if I am," Evila laughs. "It's not like you can stop me. Besides. It probably started taking affect on you as well."

"Foolish girl," Usa growls. "I am not affected by this stupid shit. Any demon would know that. Why are you doing this?"

"Master wants the key," Evila grins. "And the key he will get."

"Over my dead body," Usa's eyes turn red.

"Oh my," Evila chuckles. "I angered the angel of death. Oh my. What is a poor little demon to do? I know. Kill you."

"She's a demon?" Sportacus stares then tries to free himself of Usa's grasp.

"Afraid so," Usa says, letting him go and he falls backwards. "This bitch is going to die."

Evila laughs after hearing what Usa said and forces Usa back against a tree. She then forms a sword in her hands and holds the tip of it to Usa's neck, smirking with evil. Robbie, on the other hand, jumps with a bit of joy and watches with excitement, waiting to see what will happen next. Evila laughs with evil, raises the sword into the air and swings down. Sportacus cringes a bit, afraid to see what happen then looks to find Usa behind Evila, back-to-back. Evila is shocked by this and then tries to go after Usa again, failing once more.

"What are you?" Evila demands.

"You already know," Usa smirks and forces her left hand through Evila's chest. "Never fuck with the angel of death."

"No…"

With that, a staff, with a circle, crescent moon, and a star put together on the top, forms in Usa's hands and Usa jumps back, readying herself for an attack. Evila drops to her knees with blood trickling down her body and she is coughing up blood. Robbie is horrified by the sight and turns around to throw up. Sportacus is just amazed by the sight.

"Now you shall feel my wrath," Usa shouts, holding the staff into the air. "This is a trick I learned from Krystal."

"Help…me…" Evila coughs up more blood, ignoring what Usa said.

Everything turns dark and the symbol on the top of Usa's staff begins to glow red. She spins it about a bit then aims it at Evila, shouting, "Death, rebirth, REVELATION!" A beam of light shoots out from the staff and completely destroys Evila's body. The moment everything reverts to light, in place of Evila is a little girl with huge green eyes and long blonde hair in a green Japanese school uniform. Robbie appears from nowhere, takes the little girl, and runs off again. Usa faints from exhaustion and her body slightly changes. Sportacus wonders what happened.


	6. Chapter 6: A wolf's curse

**Chapter 6: A wolf's curse**

Several days go by and Usa wakes up in the hospital. She sits up, looks around a bit and wonders what happened. She then notices Stephanie asleep next to her and Usa softly smiles. The doctor walks in and Usa's eyes widen. A loud scream is heard and Stephanie jumps awake, wondering what happened. She looks to find Usa awake and then looks over at the doctor. The doctor is a tall woman with very long blonde hair, large dark purple eyes and has a pair of oval glasses on. Usa growls with anger and throws a plastic cup at the doctor.

"Why the hell are you here?" Usa screams at the doctor.

"Got stuck," the doctor grins brightly. "I see that you're feeling much better now."

"Shut up, Krystal," Usa snares. "What happened?"

"You used that attack on Evila and it took a lot of energy out of you," Krystal states. "Fortunately, it broke that spell that was placed upon everyone. Everything is back to normal. What happened to Evila after using that attack on her?"

"Robbie took her," Usa pouts a bit. "That bastard must know something about demons. This could get very ugly."

"I think he already is," Krystal laughs. "Tell everyone that Usa is awake."

"Not yet," Usa says. "I want to surprise them. Just go on home. You need the rest."

"Okay," Stephanie smiles happily. "See you later." Stephanie leaves the hospital and heads on home to get some rest.

"Any idea on who the key is yet?" Krystal sits down after removing the glasses.

"Not yet," Usa sighs heavily. "Still at a lost. To make matters worse, my power is weakening. It's too close to that time."

"I see what you mean," Krystal nods her head. "If another demon attacks, we'll be in deep shit. I haven't been able to use my powers in several months now. I think it's this place."

"I'm beginning to think that too. Something about this town, this reality, that is making me feel weak in power. Something or someone has this special power to block out ours."

"But that's almost impossible. You're the angel of death. How can that happen?"

"It's very possible. I sure hope Angel can solve this."

"Me too…"

The very next day, Stephanie and the kids are playing wild animals when Usa appears. The kids, but Stephanie, gasps with shock then cheer with joy to see Usa okay. Usa happily waves hi to the kids and sits down, telling them that they can continue to play. Sportacus shows up and falls on his face the moment he sees Usa sitting on a bench near where the kids are playing. He grins a bit and decides to sit down next to her. Out of nowhere, a black ball hits Sportacus in the head and he falls forward once more with a huge lump on his head. Krystal appears in a long black jacket, black shorts and a pair of black boots to match. She places her one foot on Sportacus's back and says, "Don't go near her again, boy." Usa sighs heavily and forces Krystal off him.

"What'd I do?" Krystal stares in surprise.

"Sit," Usa says and a loud crash is heard. "Good girl."

"I'M NOT THAT DAMN DOG DEMON," Krystal shouts. "Besides. You told me that you didn't like having him hovering over you. So why protect him now?"

"Because he didn't do anything wrong," Usa snares. "If you question my authority again and I will make you disappear for good. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Krystal whimpers a bit. "You honestly do have some serious issues."

"It comes with the body, girl," Usa grins. "Besides. He already fell flat on his face."

"Hello," Sportacus stands up. "I'm right here, you know."

"Yea, we know," Usa grins. "But we don't care."

"Enough now," Krystal says. "We have more worse things to worry about than you."

"Hey," Sportacus glares at Krystal. "That wasn't very nice."

"Listen," Krystal gets right up close to Sportacus's face. "I am a demon huntress. I hunt demons. And if I have no power to stop demons from killing you all, then you better pray to god that you have special powers, boy. Got it?"

"Okay," Sportacus stares. "I got it."

"Good," Krystal steps back and crosses her arms. "Usa?"

"Thank you, Krystal," Usa stands and has everyone gather around her and Krystal. "Listen closely, everyone. This is important. We all know that my father is after the key. Krystal and I are losing power fast because of this key and we won't be much help once another, more powerful demon appears. We have to be prepared."

"What about that Laverna girl?" Pixel steps up. "Can't she help?"

"We lost contact with her a week ago," Krystal states. "Since we can't leave to get help or even call for back up, Usa and I will help you all prepare for the-…"

A loud scream is heard and they all turn their attention to Usa. Krystal tells everyone to back up and they watch as a set of white wolf ears appear on Usa's head. Krystal gasps a bit and looks up to the sky to find a faint full moon. Usa lets out another loud scream of pain and a shockwave forces everyone, but Krystal, Stephanie, and Sportacus, back. Usa's eyes turn completely white and wolf-like fangs show as Usa screams out more. Not knowing the danger of Usa's transformation, Sportacus walks up to her to see if she is okay. "Get away from me," Usa lowly says in a raspy voice. Sportacus shakes his head and he tries to help Usa. But Usa growls a bit and the next thing anyone knew, the air is filled with a loud scream once more. Not from Usa but from Sportacus. Usa has the wolf fangs digging into Sportacus's arm and the smell of blood forces Usa's eyes to change to a light blue color. She backs away after releasing his arm and she plops down onto the bench.

"What have I done?" Usa stares. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bite you."

"Are you all right, Sportacus?" Stephanie asks then cringes the moment she sees the huge bite mark.

"She bit me," Sportacus stares. "Now what is going to happen to me?"

"Is she a were-wolf?" Ziggy ponders a bit.

"No," Usa says lowly. "I'm sorry, Sportacus. Soon, since you're mortal, a very sharp pain will begin right where I bit you and all body functions begin to fail. After that…" Usa's voice trails off as she looks away, afraid of telling them the rest. "I should have known this was going to happen. I'm such a fool. To be honest. I'm not entirely immune to curses and spells. I was cursed with the very soul of a wolf goddess by the name of Angel. She was imprisoned inside a silver necklace with a blue diamond in the middle but I lost it. That was when I only became a half wolf. But on nights of the full moon, I become a large, white, twin-tail wolf. This is what I call a wolf's curse."


	7. Chapter 7: The first key

**Chapter 7: The first key**

As the sun sets in the distance, a loud howl is heard and the Lazytown kids, plus Krystal and Sportacus, all stand back in fear. Usa, now the large white wolf she mentioned just a few hours before, sits there on the ground and stares at the others with her huge, light blue eyes. She tilts her head a bit, stands and sniffs the air. Krystal wonders what Usa is doing then she cautiously walks toward the large wolf. Usa stares straight at her then sits back down, waiting for her to walk on up. Stephanie begins to worry about Krystal's safety.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asks in fear.

"Hush," Krystal glares at Stephanie then returns her attention to Usa. "Usa? Are you still in there? Can you understand me?"

"Of course I can understand you, you idiot," Usa speaks through her mind. "The one you should be worried about is Seniõr Jumping bean. He doesn't look too hot."

"I've had it with your name calling," Sportacus snares. "Every time you get the chance, you call me 'Mr. Jumping bean' or 'Sir Hop-a-lot'. I'm tired of it." A set of brown wolf ears appear on his head, through his stupid blue hat. "From now on, start calling me by my real name."

"Are those wolf ears or are ya just happy to see me?" Usa laughs a bit then stares. "Wait. Wolf ears?"

"What does it mean, Usa?" Krystal asks as she stares at the wolf ears on Sportacus's head.

"It means that he's the reason why our power is weakening," Usa says with surprise. "Oh no. This can't be happening. He isn't mortal at all. He's immortal. Damn it."

"Is that a bad thing?" Stephanie asks.

"DUH!" Usa lightly growls. "It means that I just cursed the key to this reality. Who knows what affect this will have upon it."

"How long will this curse last?" Stephanie asks.

"It will last as long as there is a full moon," Usa whimpers a bit. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"This is so going to put a damper on your record," Krystal states as she sits down. "Now what?"

"Follow me," Usa stands once more and walks away. "But only Krystal, Stephanie, and Sportacus. The rest of you have to go home and rest. Trust me."

"But why, Usa?" Trixie asks with a whining voice.

"Don't question my authority," Usa growls. "Go now. I'll have Stephanie fill you in tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Ziggy salutes and runs off to his house. The other kids also head home.

"Much better," Usa walks away. "Come along now."

A little later, in Krystal's temporary home, Krystal is playing video games in the living room while Usa, in the dining room, explains about how the curse placed upon her works. Stephanie tries to follow along and Sportacus is trying to pull the wolf ears off his head. Usa grunts a bit and snaps at Sportacus, scaring him a bit, then continues on. A little distracted from Krystal playing video games loudly, Stephanie still tries to understand what the hell Usa is saying.

"So you're saying that in order to break this curse upon you and Sportacus, this Angel girl must find a way to free herself?" Stephanie looks confused.

"No," Usa shakes her head. "What I am saying is that if Angel finds what she is looking for to free herself, the curse placed upon me will lift and Sportacus can be normal again. Some-what."

"That's funny," Krystal laughs.

"What is?" Usa looks back.

"How you said that," Krystal walks up. "He will be normal again, some-what. That's funny, ya know."

"Shut up," Usa growls. "I'm being serious here. The some-what part means that he is also the key to this reality."

"I know," Krystal gives a knowing grin. "I know what it really means," she nudges Usa a bit, backing away after Usa growls at her. "Sorry. God. I didn't know you truly wanted to protect the freak."

"That's because you don't know how dangerous my father can get," Usa snaps at Krystal. "I vowed to protect the innocent. Even if it is someone I don't like very much. As long as the soul is pure, I have to do my very best to protect them. Even if it means my very life."

"That, I understand," Krystal nods her head. "I have been in that situation before. So I can see why you want to protect them. All right. Now what are we to do if your father does send another demon."

"I'm not sure," Usa says. "But I do know that I have to remove the powers from Sportacus's soul. Unfortunately, judging by his age, the powers already fused with his soul. Which means I have to kill him once I'm in my human or half human form. Sorry."

"That's stupid," Stephanie slams her hands onto the table. "Couldn't there be another way to remove those powers from his soul without killing him?"

"Afraid not," Krystal sighs. "So far, I had never needed to kill anyone in order to remove the key powers from their soul. Mainly because they were mostly young ones."

"And this is only my first mission in protecting a key, Stephanie," Usa says, a little upset.

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to kill us all in order to kill him, Usagi," Stephanie snares at Usa. "I, for one, am not going to let either of you hurt him."

"No worries, Steph," Krystal grins. "If I did kill an innocent person, I would disappear forever. Usa can't either because she made a promise to the gods that she would never kill another pure soul again. If she did, she would die in an instant and her soul would be imprisoned for all eternity."

"It's true," Usa nods her head. "Krystal told Laverna to find another way to retrieve the powers from certain keys without resulting in death. So far, no such luck. But I can understand you getting mad. I don't blame you."

"I see," Stephanie stares.

"So what now?" Sportacus asks while standing. "I'm part wolf. There is no way am I going into public looking like this."

"Chill out, Sportacus," Krystal grins. "I'm sure no one will notice."

"This is stupid," Usa growls a bit. "If it weren't for the fact that there is a key here, I would be at home, eating cake with my friends."

"Or going all love-struck over some kid from America," Krystal cheerfully says. "Oh well."

"Dork," Usa glares at Krystal.

In the underground home of Robbie Rotten, Evila, in baby form, is crying her head off until she notices Robbie walking in. Robbie is tired of Evila's crying and he wants to go to bed. Unannounced to him, something appears in front of Evila and she eats it. A second after, a green light shines and Robbie turns around to find an older version of the blonde hair, green eyed baby. The woman smiles to Robbie and says, "Hi cousin. I'm back." Robbie grins with evil and he plops down onto his neon orange chair.

"How did you do that?" Robbie asks with a huge grin on his face.

"Let's just say," the woman sits down as well. "I have a friend who is the lord of darkness. And he's not Hades either. In this form, I shall be called Daphne until we can find a way to revert me to my demon form."

"Good idea. But one problem. How are we going to keep Usagi and the others away? I saw what the girl can do."

"I know, dear cousin. She has that special death-rebirth ability on her side. But I got an idea. Listen closely…"

(End of 'Chapter 7: The first key')

Coming soon:

Chapter 8: Demon of dreams and eternal sleep


	8. Chapter 8: The demon of dreams

**Chapter 8: The demon of dreams and eternal sleep**

The very next day, prior to Sportacus's transformation, Krystal researches on how to remove the powers from Sportacus's soul with no luck so far. Usa, on the other hand, is in her half human form and trying to teach Sportacus on how to control his special powers. Stephanie and the other Lazytown kids are watching very closely, wondering what Usa will do next. Sportacus is a bit agitated with the whole half human thing and demands to be reverted back to normal. Daphne, as Evila wants to be called for now, watches them while hiding in the trees and looks over to a shadowy figure. "When the time is right, I'll let you know when to attack," Daphne lowly says to the shadowy figure. The figure stares at Daphne for a bit then nods, waiting for the command.

"Okay," Usa says loudly. "First you need to obtain your ability through meditating. That means no moving."

"Good luck with that," Trixie sarcastically says. "That's all he ever does. Jump, skip, play. No meditating for this one."

"Shut up," Usa snares at Trixie. "Listen. Sit down, rest your hands on your lap, close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts. Just listen to my voice."

"How will I know when it starts working?" Sportacus asks.

"You won't know if you keep talking," Usa growls a bit. "Listen to my voice. Imagine yourself somewhere peaceful. At the beach, in the forest, on a hillside in the country. Then look down at the ground and imagine a small gray demon with huge red eyes in front of you. After that, imagine the demon trying to kill you then-…"

Before Usa could finish what she was saying, she is forced back against a tree nearby. Stephanie and the others stare in awe, wondering what just happened. Daphne motions for the figure to attack and it does. A large, ant-like demon appears and holds up a hand full of gold dust. He spins a bit, spreading the powder and everyone, but Sportacus, fall into a deep sleep. Daphne laughs a bit and runs off, leaving the rest up to the ant demon. Sportacus slowly opens his eyes to see the demon and a sense of sudden rage overcomes him. Unknown to the demon, Sportacus stands and throws a baseball bat at it. The demon growls a bit in anger and runs off, not wanting to get killed. Sportacus, then, notices everyone asleep and his first reaction is to check to see if Stephanie is okay.

Usa awakens in her own room, in America, and she jolts up. She looks around a bit, seeing Inuyasha and Full Metal Alchemist posters all over. Her Inuyasha alarm clock goes off and her human mother walks into her room. Usa stares for a second, tells her human mother that she'll be right down in a second, and she quickly runs to a mirror. She notices no wolf ears, her hair is long and blonde once again.

After getting dressed, Usa runs down the steps and into the living room and she notices her human niece and nephews. A bit confused, Usa plops down onto the couch and stares at the floor. "What is going on here?" Usa says lowly to herself. Her youngest nephew, Sam, sits down next to her and wants her to read a book to him. Usa smiles a bit, takes the book, and stares at it like it is new to her. "I could swear I was in Lazytown," Usa thinks to herself then starts to read the book to Sam. Her niece, Melissa, and her other nephew, Dan, both head outside to catch the bus while Usa's mother has Sam put on his jacket so they can leave. Her mother asks if Usa wants to come and she does.

"What's troubling you?" Usa's mother asks while buckling Sam into the car seat. "You look like you've been to hell and back."

"I just had this most unusual dream," Usa says as she gets into the car. "I was in Lazytown. I was there to protect a key which turned out to be Sportacus."

"You are losing it," her mother laughs a bit then climbs into the car as well. "No more Nick Jr. for you."

"I can't help it," Usa stares at the glove compartment. "I was also known as the angel of death."

"I can tell you this for sure," Usa's mother says as she drives out of the driveway. "Your dreams seem to get weirder and weirder by the day. If I'm correct, you volunteering at Sam's school is starting to get to you."

"Impossible," Usa states. "Wait. When did I volunteer at Sam's school? I don't remember doing that."

"You forgot already?" Usa's mom seems shocked. "This is the second time this month. How are you to keep volunteering at the school if you forget that you did? Maybe you need a break. I'll call the school and let them know that you're not coming in today."

"I'm going anyway," Usa snares. "I want to keep an eye on Sam."

"I get it," Usa's mom gives a sly grin. "You want to see him."

"Who?"

"You know," her mom grins again. "That boy who's niece also goes to that school? I heard he's volunteering again today as well."

"Mom," Usa practically screams as her face turns red. "God. You make such a big deal out of everything. Cut it out."

"Sorry…"

Sportacus leads Krystal to where everyone is and he notices the rapid twitching of Usa's wolf ears. Krystal stares for a bit, sniffs the air and growls lowly, knowing what caused this mess. Sportacus asks her what is going on and Krystal has him sit down so she can explain. "It's a demon of dreams and eternal sleep," Krystal states as she paces back and forth. Her eyes are fixed on nothing and her constant pacing is starting to bug Sportacus.

"How can we snap them out of it?" Sportacus asks as he forces Krystal to sit down.

"I don't know," Krystal says. "I have never come across one before. But I know this is the work of a dream demon. This creature is a crossed between a human and a large army ant but its only power is to make people fall into a deep sleep for eternity, making their dreams seem real to them. A demon of this nature is also impossible to find."

"So there is no hope for them," Sportacus lowers his eyes to the ground in sadness. "I tried to catch it but it escaped."

"Wait," Krystal stares at Sportacus. "You were here the entire time? How? How were you able to keep yourself from falling into a deep sleep like the others?"

"I don't know," Sportacus shrugs. "All I know is that it didn't know I was around until I threw a baseball bat at it. I think it got scared."

"What were you doing before you noticed the demon?"

"Meditating. Why do you ask?"

"So it does work," Krystal grins brightly. "Usa had you meditate then everyone, but you, fell into a deep sleep. Maybe we can tap into their dreams and wake them up."

"First we take them home."

"Good idea…"

Stephanie stares at a tree for a bit then hears a school bell ringing. Her concentration on the tree breaks and she runs into a large school with a bunch of other students. Her friends from Lazytown included. Ziggy, Trixie, Pixel, and Stingy are all waiting for her at the front doors. A huge smile forms on Stephanie's face and they all head inside. A bit confused, Stephanie begins to wonder if this is real until she sees her uncle and Sportacus standing near the office. "Uncle Milford," Stephanie shouts. She runs to the two and hug them greatly, acting as though it has been years since she last saw them.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asks. "And what happened to those wolf ears?"

"Wolf ears?" Milford looks up at Sportacus.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Stephanie," Sportacus says.

"But," Stephanie stares. "What about Usa and Krystal? And what about Evila and those demons who are after you?"

"Oh dear," Milford says in surprise. "Has all this studying gone to your head? There is no Usa or Krystal. Not even an Evila and demons."

"I agree with the mayor," Sportacus nods his head with his arms crossed. "I highly doubt that there are any demons after me. Who are those people you mentioned?"

"Usa is the angel of death and swore to protect the key?" Stephanie sits down. "Krystal is Usa's creation from another reality and Evila is Robbie's demon cousin who was damned to hell until she made a deal with Hades."

"Quite an imagination," Milford laughs a bit. "Tell us more when you get home from school. Good luck on the test."

"See you Stephanie," Sportacus waves then leaves with Milford.

"But if they're not real then," Stephanie thinks to herself then chases after Milford and Sportacus. "Wait. Why am I going to school here again?"

"Your mother sent a letter to me," Milford says, seeming a bit concerned. "Don't you remember? She said that it would be best for you to stay here and go to school instead of going back home where it is too dangerous."

"I see," Stephanie stares at the ground. "Thanks, Uncle Milford. See you after school." She runs off to catch up to the other kids.

"Such a sweet girl," Milford smiles and leaves.

Lunchtime and everyone is gathering to get their lunches. Stephanie notices Robbie behind the food counter and a feel of chills crawl up her spine. She stares in confusion for a bit then asks Robbie, "What are you doing here?" Robbie laughs a bit then glares at Stephanie.

"I can't believe you ask me this everyday," Robbie lowly says. "I have no choice to work here. Getting rid of Sporta-kook got too tiring and it was impossible. But the school district saw my ambition and decided to hire me. Now quit asking me that."

"Weird," Stephanie says to herself. "One more question. Do you know who Usagi Gipson and Krystal Lee are?"

"No," Robbie snares a bit. "Now get. Everyone else is waiting to get their food."

"Huh," Stephanie stares again then walks away to join her friends. "Not even Robbie Rotten knows who they are. What is going on? Did I dream it?"

"Hey Pinky," Trixie grins. "Still asking Robbie the same question again?"

"Oh hush, Trixie," Stephanie sticks her tongue out at Trixie as she sits down. "I have to ask you this. Do you know who Usagi Gipson is?"

"Well duh," Trixie says. "But no one around here seem to know her. Not even Krystal."

"Good," Stephanie sighs in relief. "I'm not alone. I thought I was dreaming for a second there."

"Maybe they left and erased everyone else's memories," Ziggy says. "they do possess some unusual power."

"But Usa was supposed to teach Sportacus how to control those special powers," Stephanie states. "Why would they leave so suddenly without a word to us and not protect the key?"

"No idea," Pixel says while poking a string bean with his fork. "Seems so weird to do that. Especially if Usa's father is after the key to this reality."

"I know," Stephanie nods her head. "It is almost like it never happened…"

Usa is staring at her black art book, wondering what is going on, then her nephew, Sam, comes running up and starts talking about a boy being in the classroom. Usa looks up to see a tall, young man, around her age, with very short black hair, light green eyes, and is wearing all black like her. A little girl is hiding behind him, with her dark red hair in pigtails, her dark green eyes staring at Usa. The man looks to see Usa, grins brightly, and walks up to her with the little girl. Usa stares in awe at the man then stares at the little girl. "Hey Usa," the man smiles and sits down next to her. The little girl just stares at Usa then starts poking her in the arm.

"Will you quit that?" Usa says. "That's irritating."

"You're dreaming," the little girl says. "This isn't real."

"I'd like to believe that," the man rolls his eyes. "So what's new today, Usa?"

"Um," Usa looks down at the floor. "I don't think I'm all there in the head today."

"So you forgot who I am again?" the man stares then slightly smiles when Usa nods her head. "It's Jason Sky. This is Kanna Darr. No more brain-draining video games."

"Can't keep me from that," Usa grins. "No. It's something else."

"Like what?" Jason asks in concern.

"I know this may seem odd to you but," Usa begins. "I could swear I was in Lazytown."

"A kids' television show?" Jason laughs a bit. "You're right. That is odd."

"Knock it off," Usa snares lowly. "I'm serious. I was there with Krystal Lee and some demon of love and hate named Evila Rod."

"Okay," Jason stares. "You're scaring me."

"Listen," Usa continues in a very low voice. "I was sent there to protect a very special key from Hades himself."

"Sure," Jason laughs again. "And this is actually a dream."

"I'm beginning to think it is…"


	9. Chapter 9: Lord Akira

**Chapter 9: Lord Akira**

Krystal sits there, next to Stephanie, meditating, while Sportacus paces back and forth outside. Milford, on the other hand, is baking something in the oven, wondering what Krystal is doing to Stephanie. His mind is so full of what is happening that he doesn't realize that his cake is burning to the point of catching on fire. Krystal tries to tap into Stephanie's mind but a flash of an unusual looking person disturbs her concentration. She stares at the wall for a second then begins to wonder what it was. "Who was that?" Krystal asks herself as she leaves Stephanie's room. She stops in place, glares at Milford and points to the oven. "Cake's on fire," Krystal states then leaves, listening to Milford panic about the cake. Sportacus stops pacing and stares eagerly at Krystal.

"Any luck?" Sportacus sounds just as eager as he looks.

"No," Krystal says lowly. "My powers are weakening fast and all I got was a sudden image. I couldn't tell what it was."

"So what do we do now?" Sportacus asks with concern.

"We find Robbie and Evila," Krystal growls a bit. "I know that worthless monkey found a demon that did this. Hopefully she can help us break this spell."

"I'm right behind you," Sportacus follows Krystal to where Robbie lives.

Stephanie slowly walks home as her friends head in different directions. She lowly sighs and looks up at the sky, asking herself, "What is going on? Where is Usa and Krystal?" Just then, Stephanie notices something on the ground, picks it up and her eyes grow huge. She places the item into her book bag then runs home, yelling out her uncle's name. Milford looks out the window, waves, then runs out of the house, wondering why his sweet niece is screaming out his name. "What is it Stephanie?" Milford asks her.

"I need to get a hold of Sportacus," Stephanie says while gasping for breath. "I have something important to show him. Will you get him for me, uncle?"

"Of course, Stephanie," Milford stares a bit then heads inside. "Come inside to get some rest."

"Please hurry," Stephanie finally catches her breath. "Tell him to meet me in the sports field. See you." Then she runs off.

"But Stephanie," Milford watches Stephanie run off. "What am I to do with her?"

Usa is staring at the floor while everyone else is busy with the kids. Jason, a bit concerned about Usa, walks over to her and joins her in staring at the floor. He looks over at her for a bit, smiles, and breaks her concentration when he says, "Want me to help you get out of here?" Usa stares at him for a bit, grins, and nods her head yes. Jason stands, walks over to Kanna, and he whispers something to her. Usa wonders what he is doing then a sudden scream causes everyone to stop what they were doing. A teacher runs inside, covered in blood, and tells everyone to leave the school at once. Usa stands, runs to the teacher, and asks, "What happened?" The teacher shakes her head and falls over with a sword in her back. Jason grabs Usa's arm and the two run out of the building as fast as possible with Kanna behind. Usa stops, turns around and says, "I have to go back to get Sam." Jason grabs a hold of Usa's arm once more and they continue to run.

"Let me go, Jason," Usa struggles to get free.

"We don't have time, Usa," Jason states. "Your friends are walking into a trap."

"What are you talking about?" Usa looks back at Jason.

"I sensed a demon where you were then I ended up here with you," Jason begins. "I was after a dream demon sent by your father. I knew you weren't losing your mind."

"Lord Akira?" Usa gasps.

"And don't you forget it," Jason grins then goes back to being serious. "Come on. We don't have time to chat. We need to save your friends."

"Right," Usa nods and follows Jason and Kanna.

Krystal opens the hatch to Robbie's underground home and a huge beam of green light shoots up into the air. Krystal and Sportacus stares for a bit then wonder what is going on. The dream demon floats up from the hatch with Daphne. Krystal forces Sportacus back a bit, pulls out a large sword, and she aims to kill both Daphne and the dream demon. Daphne laughs a bit and orders the demon to kill Krystal and Sportacus. The demon does as told while Daphne watch and Sportacus just stares in shock.

While the battle goes on between Krystal and the dream demon, Usa jolts awake with her eyes huge and breathing heavily. She looks around a bit, lowers her head and says lowly, "Thank you, Akira." From nowhere, a voice sounds, telling Usa 'you're welcome', and Usa turns around to find Jason and Kanna there too. Kanna closes her eyes, points in the direction of the battle, and she becomes a ball of red light. Jason absorbs the ball and he disappears. Usa stares for a bit, grins, and runs off after grabbing something off her nightstand.

The demon continues attacking, leaving Krystal in defense, until a black energy beam shoots form nowhere, hitting the demon. Krystal, Daphne, and Sportacus, all look back to find a man in black armor, holding his left hand out towards them. Daphne's eyes light up and she smiles brightly, screaming out, "Lord Akira." Krystal stares at Daphne for a bit then glares at Akira. Akira glares at Daphne, steps out of the shadows and reveals that he has short, reddish-brown hair. His blue eyes gazes upon everyone there and he slowly walks up to them. Krystal holds the blade of her sword at Akira's throat, and asks with demand, "Who the hell are you? Why are you helping the enemy?"

"Leave him alone," a familiar voice interrupts them. "He is with me."

"Impossible," Daphne stares in shock.


End file.
